1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speaker base that couples to a wall using a mounting bracket and conceals speaker wires
2. Related Art
A typical surround audio speaker system has front speakers, a subwoofer, and rear speakers to produce surround sound. In order to maximize the performance of each speaker, it is important to survey the room, and position all of the speakers properly to optimize the performance of the speakers. The optimal location for some speakers, especially the rear speakers, may be to mount them to a wall. Mounting speakers to a wall, however, can take great effort and may not be aesthetically pleasing. Many wall-mounted speakers require two people to install the speaker to a wall. One person typically holds the speaker to a wall, while the other person secures the speaker to the wall with screws. Alternatively, a mounting bracket may be secured to a wall and then the speaker is attached to the mounting bracket. Such installations, are also time-consuming and may be aesthetically displeasing because screws and speaker wires remain visible.
Unlike rear speakers, the front speakers may be placed on top of a table or on a shelf. To do so, the base of the speaker enclosure needs to be flat in order to sit on top of the table. Otherwise, a separate stand or mounting base may be needed in order to hold the speaker in an upright position on top of a table. This means that two separate mounting systems are needed to mount the speaker onto a wall and table. This adds to the complexity and cost of installing the speaker to a room. Therefore, there still is a need for a way to secure a speaker onto wall cost effectively, easily, and aesthetically pleasing.